Bryn Shander
| imports = Dye, food, herbs, lumber, spice, textiles, wine | exports = Scrimshaw | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = Speaker | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = Ten Towns | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 1,200 | popyear1 = 1485 | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Cassius | ruleryear1 = 1351 | ruler2 = Duvessa Shane | ruleryear2 = 1485 | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = | settlements = yes | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = yes | items = }} '''Bryn Shander' was the biggest of the Ten Towns and was known for being a trading center in Icewind Dale. It was the gateway to its fellow towns of the dale, as well as their lifeline to the rest of civilization to the south. Geography The city was the only one of the Ten Towns not located on the shores of either Maer Dualdon, Redwaters, or Lac Dinneshere. Instead, it was located on top of a hill south of Kelvin's Cairn. The Eastway connected the city to the town of Easthaven in the east. An unnamed trail connected the city's North Gate to the village of Targos, and the Caravan Trail left the city to the southwest towards the Spine of the World, where it was called the Ten Trail. Description The circular walled town itself was placed upon a hill, with snowy plains stretching in all directions. There were three gates: north, south, and east. City Hill sat just outside the wall to the northeast of the city. Trade Bryn Shander was considered the heart and mercantile hub of the Ten Towns. Folks from all around the surrounding settlements gathered in the Tenth Town to sell their goods, primarily consisting of scrimshaw made from the bones of knucklehead trout. Merchants from the lands south of the Wall brought in goods that could not be found in the Frozenfar, such as spices, fruits, wines and hardwood lumber, from as far away as the Heartlands. Defenses Because of its defensive location, residents of cities east of Bryn Shander often took refuge within the city walls during wartime. The town's security was overseen by its sheriff and their deputy. They maintained a small town guard of twenty militiamen and could rally a force of about 400 in dire times of need. Additionally, the sheriff was granted powers to hire on adventurers to complete any tasks that ensured the safety of Bryn Shander's people and secured its trade interests. History Bryn Shander was last of the Ten Towns to be founded. Only single cabin stood in the town's location, used as a stopover by those traveling to the other settlements of the dale. At some point, craftsmen began to sell scrimshaw outside the cabin, and other scrimshanders from other towns followed their lead. The town expanded rapidly, and new buildings and trading posts were built in succession to accommodate all the new businesses. The traders brought with them their long-standing rivalries and feuds from their hometowns, and violence erupted. Eventually the folks of Bryn Shander settled their differences, which led to the system of representation that continued for years after. 14 Century In the , the Ten Towns were attacked by the barbarians of Icewind Dale. With the aid of Drizzt Do'Urden and Bruenor Battlehammer, the horde was defeated at the gates of Bryn Shander. Some years later, the town was besieged by the forces of Akar Kessell, until a reinforcement of dwarf troops led by Bruenor as well as a unified horde of barbarians under Wulfgar arrived. Around , Bryn Shander was under the leadership of spokesman Cassius. 15 Century In the fall of , the drow warrior Tiago Baenre defeated the returned demon Errtu on a plain outside Bryn Shander, endearing himself to the city. In commemoration of that event, a statue of him was erected on that spot, which consisted of a wide black circle. The statue depicted Tiago with a sword and shield. The plaque read: "On this spot did Master Tiago slay the demon. And the snows will cover it nevermore." In the late 15 century, sometime after the War of the Silver Marches of 1485 DR, Bryn Shander was attacked by a group of frost giants led by Drufi. The giants attacked the city looking for Artus Cimber expecting to acquire the Ring of Winter. The attack was thwarted by the city's inhabitants with the help of adventurers. Notable Locations ;Inns & taverns: * Bloodril's Snug Haven * Faelfaril's Inn, an old and drafty boarding house * Geldenstag's Rest, the longstanding inn that lacked a bit in the way of luxury and convenience. * Hooked Knucklehead, the inn preferred by craftsmen and business people alike * Kelvin's Comfort, a tavern that was popular among caravaneers * Northlook, the inn that catered to sellswords and adventurers ;Landmarks: * The armory, located at the edge of the Market Square. * Council Hall, the meeting place of the Ten Towns spokesmen. * Market Square, a bustling marketplace located in the center of town and featuring knucklehead trout, scrimshaw, vegetables, reindeer meat, and handicrafts. * Town hall ;Shops: * Blackiron Blades, a small shop and smithy north of the town square that made the cheapest weapons in Ten Towns. * Rendaril's Emporium, the largest trade house in the city, famous for its fine merchandise that included dwarven weapons from Kelvin's Cairn and more. ;Residences * Speaker's Palace, the private residence of Bryn Shander's speaker. ;Temples: * House of the Triad, the city's temple dedicated to Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater. * Shrine of Amaunator, a small place of worship overseen by the devout follower Mithann. Inhabitants All manner of folks. who sought to find a life for themselves, settled in Icewind Dale. From fishermen, fur-trappers and merchants, to mercenaries, criminals, and other less-reputable types. Appendix Appearances ;Novels: * The Crystal Shard * The Last Threshold * The Companions References Connections de:Bryn Shander Category:Small towns Category:Settlements Category:Autocracies Category:Imports food and drink Category:Imports textiles Category:Imports timber Category:Exports ivory Category:Locations on the Ten Trail Category:Locations on the Eastway Category:Locations in the Ten Towns Category:Locations in Icewind Dale Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in the Frozenfar Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations